Follow The Signs
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma hurried out of the ballroom, breathing heavily and trying to keep her anger and frustration at bay. She lifted her dress as she picked up her speed, not really looking at where she was going. So, of course, Emma bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground. That someone was Lieutenant Killian Jones. (Lieutenant Duckling)
1. Prologue

_A/N: So, I figured I'd give Lieutenant Duckling a shot (though you could probably argue that PWYH is LD...)! I've been writing this for quite some time now, and I can tell you that it's a lot of fluff, not a lot of angst, like PWYH. This chapter/prologue is a bit short, I know-it's really just a test chapter, to see if anyone enjoys it! I currently have at least three other stories I'd like to add here sometime this summer, so look out for those, too! Anyways, enjoy this story!_

_This story was largely inspired by Twin Forks' song 'Back To You'. It's been on repeat since I bought it a few months ago!_

* * *

"Emma, darling, you're going to be late!" Snow exclaimed, rapping on the door.

Emma rolled her eyes from where she stood on her balcony, overlooking the kingdom. A gentle breeze blew by, moving her hair across her back. She could have spent her whole day out on the balcony, soaking in the sun, the winds, the salty smell of the air. If that meant she was able to ignore her princess duties, she would do it even quicker and with more joy.

She didn't want to meet any more men. They were all princes of other kingdoms, but none of them appealed to her. Some were handsome, but rude. Others were sweet, but not at all on her intellectual level. It seemed as if there were no in-between choices.

"Emma, please don't make me ask again!" Snow called.

"I'm coming, Mother!" Emma groaned, rolling her eyes and lifting her dress as she hurried for the door. She opened it with a fake smile, only to be greeted with her mother's pursed lips and crossed arms.

"Morning, Mother." Emma smiled, curtseying.

"Emma, can you please pretend like you're enjoying yourself?" Her mother asked as the two began their stroll down the corridor.

"It's hard when I truly cannot enjoy myself surrounded by boys who call themselves 'proper gentlemen'. They're far from." Emma scoffed.

"You're a princess—you must marry a prince." Snow replied.

"Why? So we can maintain some economic relationship?" Emma asked, stopping in the hall, "I want to fall in love! I don't want to be forced to marry someone!"

"I'm sorry, Emma, but these princes are your options!" Snow spoke in an exasperated tone, "I know some of them are stuck up, or rude, but there's bound to be one out there who is perfect."

"What if he isn't a prince? What if the man I fall in love with isn't from royalty?" Emma sighed, "Father wasn't—"

"He technically was, darling." Snow reminded her daughter, "He just didn't know it."

Emma rolled her eyes yet again, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"I can guarantee that I will not like of these princes." She mumbled.

"Please just give them a chance, okay?" Her mother asked, stopping her in front of the door. She quickly fussed with Emma's hair, causing the princess to purse her lips.

"I truly have to do this?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Snow said, "You must be married within the year."

"I know." Emma sighed.

Snow opened the doors to the ballroom, and Emma followed her in, putting on her best smile as she greeted yet another set of suitors.

"Morning." She smiled to the first one, offering a curtsey as he bowed.

"Good morning, Princess. You look gorgeous." He smiled.

"Thank you." Emma replied with a forced smile, noting the way he was staring at her chest.

This continued for close to an hour, and each suitor had only a few minutes to impress Emma. None of them managed to get any kind of reaction out of her. At least, not a reaction they would have liked. Her parents didn't exactly enjoy her exit, either, considering she simply left in the middle of one of them talking. Neither her father nor her mother bothered following the princess, knowing that their Emma just needed space.

Emma hurried out of the ballroom, breathing heavily and trying to keep her anger and frustration at bay. She lifted her dress as she picked up her speed, not really looking at where she was going. So, of course, Emma bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey-!" She exclaimed, only stopping when she saw the man she'd bumped into.

He was probably her age, with dark, choppy hair ending in a small ponytail, and the bluest of eyes. He had a little scruff around his lips that were curled up into a sweet, comforting smile. The boy donned what looked like a Navy uniform, hat and all.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

"I'm, um, I'm fine." She replied, taking his hand and smiling as he helped her back on her feet, "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled with a bow, taking off his hat, "Lieutenant Killian Jones."

"Princess Emma." She replied, curtseying to him, "Are you part of my father's Navy?"

"Yes, I am." He replied, flashing his teeth once more and placing his hat back on his head.

"I wish I could sail." Emma spoke with a sigh, turning her head when her name was called, "Oh, I have to go."

"Of course. It was lovely meeting you, Princess."

"You can just call me Emma." She said, not even trying to fight the grin on her face, "It was lovely meeting you, Lieutenant."

"Call me Killian." He grinned, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her soft knuckles, "I'll see you around, then."

"I hope so." Emma replied with a half-smile, before her name was called once more. She met his eyes one more time before peeling away and hurrying towards her father's voice.

"Emma, where the hell were you?" Charming asked with a worried face, taking Emma's arms in his hands.

"I bumped into someone, I'm sorry." Emma said.

"It's okay, I was just worried." He said, clearly out of breath, searching her face, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Emma asked, still smiling.

"You're… You're smiling."

"Yes, and?"

"I just…" Charming smiled, shaking his head, "Who did you bump into?"

"No one." Emma replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get prepared for the ball tonight."

"You want to go?"

"I don't think I have a choice, now, do I?" Emma asked, earning a kiss on the cheek.

"I shall see you then, my princess." He smiled, dropping one more kiss to the top of her head before walking towards the meeting room.

* * *

"Brother, we have to talk." Killian spoke in a hurried tone, stepping onto the ship he and his brother had lived the majority of their lives on.

"Killian, not now—"

Killian butted into his conversation regardless, shouldering the man his brother, Liam, was talking to.

"I must go to the ball tonight." He spoke quickly, setting his hand on Liam's arm.

"Killian, you can't. You aren't a prince."

"It's a masquerade, no one would notice." He said, "Please, brother. Help me."

"Why do you suddenly have this need to go?" Liam asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I just… I have to go."

"That's not a reason, Killy."

"Liam, please." Killian pleaded, "I met someone."

Liam raised both eyebrows this time, a smirk crossing his lips.

"You met someone?" Liam spoke with his shit-eating grin, "Explain."

"I can't, it's complicated—please, just help me." Killian sighed.

"What do you need help with?"

"I can't go in looking like this! She'll know who I am!"

"Isn't that the point?"

"No, it's not—I won't be allowed in if I'm dressed like this."

"What do you want me to do about it, Kill? Oh, no, no, that is not happening." Liam shook his head at Killian's brows raising.

"Please, Liam." Killian pleaded, "I think I've found her."

Liam sighed before running a hand through his hair and tugging his brother's arm towards the cabin. Killian smiled as he followed his brother in, shutting the door behind himself.

"You are incredibly lucky that the King left some clothes aboard last time we left port." Liam sighed, handing him the neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Thank you, Liam—"

"Don't let anything happen to it, okay?" Liam asked.

"Of course not."

"Good. Now, get changed—you'll have to go into town for a mask." Liam said, leaving the cabin.

"Thank you, Liam."

"Sure. Just be careful, okay? Don't make yourself too obvious. Whoever the girl is, she's lucky if she has you."

"Thanks." Killian grinned as his brother left.

He quickly changed out of his Naval uniform and into the royal clothing. It was a little tight in some parts, but for the most part, it fit fairly well. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing the beautiful princess again.

"You look like a prince, brother." Liam chuckled, his arms crossed.

"Yeah?" Killian grinned.

"Yes." Liam laughed, "Now, go, find your princess."

"Have to get a mask, first, but thank you." Killian chuckled, hurrying off the ship and towards town, a skip in his step.

Something felt different, wearing that outfit. He felt like he was someone, like he fit in. It was a weird feeling. Nonetheless, he strutted around the village as if he'd owned the place, glancing up to the signs on the outside of stores to figure out where he could find a mask.

He finally found a store that looked promising (though, a little creepy), and walked in. A ding sounded as he walked in, glancing around the store.

"Hello?" He asked, "Anyone in here?"

A shadowy figure appeared from behind the counter, making Killian jump a little.

"Well, hello there, prince."

"Hello." Killian replied, narrowing his eyes and raising a brow, "Do you happen to have any masks, for say, a masquerade?"

"Why, of course I do—for a price."

"Yes, I assumed so." Killian replied, "Where can I find them?"

"Right here, dearie." The man offered, shocking Killian when an array of masks appeared.

"How did you do—"

"Ah, ah, ah—no questions." The man said.

"…Okay," Killian spoke skeptically, "This one matches."

He picked up a mask that matched the maroon of his outfit, with gold detailing.

"What will it cost?" He asked.

"Only one thing—" The man spoke with a weird tone, "All magic comes with a price."

Killian raised a brow, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Listen, I just need to buy this mask." Killian spoke in annoyed tone.

"Just sign here, and the mask is all yours, dearie." The man smirked, causing Killian to raise a brow. He looked over the long page of parchment paper, unsure of what he was really signing over—but, if he signed it, he would see Emma again. So, he signed it with his curvy, neat writing, then handed it to the man.

"Enjoy." He smiled creepily, handing Killian the mask. Killian took it and hurried out of the store, trying to get away from that man as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Emma, I'm coming." Killian grinned, stopping by a barber shop to look in the mirror and tie the mask on perfectly.


	2. Follow the Signs

_A/N: Thank you all for your feedback! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter—I'm hoping these next chapters keep your interest!_

_Writing this, I listened to 'Romantic Flight' by John Powell, 'Arms' by Christina Perri & 'I See the Light' from Tangled. Enjoy!_

* * *

"How do I look?" Emma smiled to her father. Her dress was a pale blue color, with gold leaves embedded into it. The bodice was tight, while the bottom had a little bit of flounce to it.

"Beautiful. Like a vision." Charming smiled, twirling her. Emma giggled, meeting her father's eyes.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Who? Your mystery lover?"

"He wasn't a lover—yes, the man I met earlier." Emma smiled.

"If it's right, he'll always find you, Emma." Charming grinned, "Just like I found your mother."

"Oh, no, we're getting sappy again." Emma giggled.

"I promise, fate works in weird ways. If he's meant to be yours, he will do everything in his power to get back to you." Charming replied, brushing some of her curls back.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Now, tell me about this man…" He spoke airily, holding his arm out for his daughter to take as the two began making their way down the hallway.

"I don't know much, if I'm being honest." Emma spoke simply, "He has the most beautiful eyes, though, and a smile that could captivate a kingdom. He's kind, a gentleman."

"What kingdom is he from?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at her father, who seemingly thought he was a prince.

"Oh, um, he didn't tell me. I mean, I didn't ask." Emma replied coolly, hoping her father wouldn't notice her stuttering around her words.

"He'll show up tonight, Emma. I have a feeling." Charming smiled, leaving her standing at the entrance with a kiss to the temple.

Emma closed her eyes before entering the ballroom, hoping, praying that Killian would be there. She knew in her heart that he probably wouldn't be, given his status, but she could always hope.

After taking a deep breath, Emma entered the ballroom, earning a hearty welcome. She curtseyed to the crowd, strolling to the thrones to wait for a suitor to offer to dance with her.

"There are many lovely men here tonight, Em." Snow whispered, nudging her arm with a smile.

"I know." She sighed, searching the crowd for her lieutenant.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh, um, no, just searching the crowd." Emma shrugged.

She stood beside her parents for a long while, knowing that all of the men there had already tried to court her, yielding no profits.

Until finally, one man came to the throne and bowed.

"If I may, I'd like to take Princess Emma for a dance?" A voice asked. Emma perked up in her seat, glancing to the man in a mostly red outfit. She smiled at him, looking to her parents before getting approving nods.

"You look beautiful." The man spoke softly, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. Emma blushed, hoping this was the man she had met earlier. She followed him down into the crowd, smiling when everyone parted to give them room.

"You may have to guide me. I'm not great on my feet." Emma warned, earning a smile in return. A smile that looked far too familiar.

"I will guide you, happily." He smiled, "You truly do look wonderful, Princess."

"You're too kind." Emma smiled, "What's your name?"

"I'm afraid I would give myself away, then, love."

"I think I have an idea of who you are."

"Oh, you do?"

"You're Killian Jones." She whispered as he tugged her close for only a few moments. He smiled to her, offering a quick nod.

"Aye, love." He smiled, "How did you know?"

"Your eyes. They're incredible." Emma replied simply, "Are you a prince?"

"No, I am not." He sighed as they turned in circles.

"How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Killian grinned.

"I see. The mysterious type."

"Not really." Killian shrugged, "I'm an open book."

"Good to know."

"You're a far better dancer than you say you are." Killian noted.

"Thank you," Emma smiled, "I'm usually not this graceful. This typically involves more tripping over my feet."

"I'll catch you if you fall." Killian spoke with a sweet smile as the song came to a close. He bowed to her as she curtseyed, their eyes never losing each other's.

"Thank you, for the dance." Emma spoke softly.

"It was my pleasure, love," Killian smiled, "Goodnight, Princess."

He nearly turned around, until Emma's voice caught him.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" She asked, "I still don't know much about you."

"Why don't we find a way out of here? We can talk then." Killian suggested as people began filling the ballroom floor again. Emma glanced to her parents, who were busy talking to another king.

"Okay." Emma replied, smiling when Killian took her hand and led her from the ballroom. The two hurried down the hallway, Emma leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Emma smiled, tugging her dress up a little more as she ran. She brought him to a room and tugged him in, causing him to pause in the doorway.

"What?" She smiled, a little out of breath.

"Nothing." He smiled back, following her out to her balcony.

He finally looked out at the view, a smile sweeping across his lips. Emma watched him take everything in, inhaling as a fresh, salty air blew by them.

"You've got quite the view, my princess."

"I love it." Emma smiled, "But, it does make me wish I could be out there, having an adventure of some sort. I'm always expected to be prim and proper—I can't enjoy myself."

"Maybe I can take you out on the ship one day." Killian smiled, finally pulling his mask off.

"I would love that." Emma replied, taking hers off as well.

"What is it like, living here?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's nice." Emma shrugged, "I haven't known anything different."

"I understand." Killian nodded.

"Do you like sailing?"

"Oh, I love it." Killian grinned, "It's my life."

"It doesn't ever get lonely?"

"I mean, I have my brother aboard with me and the crew, but… yes, it can get quite lonely. The adventure makes it all worth it."

"I wish I could go."

"Maybe you could ask your father." Killian spoke with a suggestive grin, earning a giggle from Emma.

"Doubtful. He rarely lets me out of his sight." Emma sighed.

"Sneaking out is always an option."

"Yes, I'm sure that would go over very well with my parents," Emma smiled, looking back out to the docks, "Which ship is yours?"

"She's not mine, but I ride the Jewel of the Realm." Killian said, leaning over and gently brushing her shoulder as he pointed to one of the ships.

"That's a big ship."

"Aye, she's quite big. I love that ship with all my heart." Killian sighed wistfully, then turned to the princess, "What about you, Princess? Has anything captured your heart?"

Emma smiled to him, her cheeks turning red.

"Not particularly." She responded.

"Maybe it just hasn't come along yet."

"Maybe." Emma smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you believe in true love?"

"True love?" He repeated, earning a nod, "Yes, I suppose I do. Why?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Emma replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, now you must tell me, Princess." Killian smiled.

"Sometimes… I wonder when mine will show up." She admitted, "I feel like I've been locked away for so long that I haven't had the chance to meet him yet… what if I've missed him?"

"True love is an odd thing, love. It works in ways no one understands." Killian spoke softly, "If he's out there, you'll meet him."

"What if I already have?"

"Well, then I suggest you act on that." Killian smiled.

Emma drew closer to him, setting her hand on the side of his neck before leaning in and pressing her lips to his gently. He was careful not to kiss her too hard, despite what he wanted. Emma tugged away after only a few moments, her smile growing as she pulled away.

"How was that?" Emma asked softly, making Killian smile.

"You tell me, love."

"Perfect." She whispered, leaning forward to press her lips to his once more. She smiled at his hand on her waist, tugging her closer. Emma pulled her lips from his, simply gazing into his eyes for a few moments.

"I have had quite the night with you, Emma."

"It's been the best of my life." Emma smiled, tucking her chin into her chest, smiling up to him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He grinned, "Now, I probably should go… And you ought to get back to your ball."

"Come with me."

"I can't, love. I've already pushed it." Killian said, "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, and we'll talk more."

"This isn't going to work this way, Killian." Emma sighed, "We need a different plan. My parents will notice if I'm suddenly never around the palace."

"What do you suggest?"

"How good are you at lying?"

"Lying? Emma, I can't lie to the King and—"

"This is truly the only option I can think of, Killian." Emma spoke softly, and he rubbed his chin before sighing.

"Okay, I'd say I'm a pretty fair liar." Killian shrugged.

"You're going to pretend to be a prince, okay? Just, um, be you." Emma said, "I hope my father won't recognize you."

"I don't think he's ever seen me before." Killian shrugged, "Want me to wear the mask, anyways?"

"Masks aren't a bad idea." Emma nodded, putting hers back on as well. She smiled when Killian took her hand in his and led her out of the room. The two walked slower this time down the corridor, eyes shifting every which way. Emma had known right then that she had found the man she had been looking for.

The two walked back into the ballroom, only to be greeted by a worried Snow.

"Oh, darling, we were worried! Where were you?"

"I was showing Killian around. He's the one who asked me to dance." Emma smiled. Snow beamed at the sound of Emma's happiness, looking to the man she spoke of.

"Prince Killian." He spoke with a bow.

"Where are you from?" Snow asked curiously.

He and Emma looked at each other before Killian finally spoke.

"I'm from a kingdom far, far away from here. I sailed across the ocean to meet Emma." Killian smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Killian was the man I ran into earlier this afternoon." Emma added.

"Well, it was certainly nice meeting you, Killian." Snow smiled, "Emma, dear, I think your father wanted to speak with you."

"I'll see you later, Emma." Killian smiled, taking her hand and pressing his signature kiss to the soft skin. Emma curtseyed before following her mother.

* * *

Killian waited for Emma, standing by the door the entire night. He watched her dance with many other men, but he could tell that she wasn't enjoying herself. After a while, he looked to the clock with a wistful sigh, deciding that he could no longer watch Emma dance with men who weren't him. So, he patiently waited under her balcony, watching for light to illuminate her balcony. Once it did, he beamed.

"Emma!" He called, trying to be quiet as possible. Emma appeared at the edge of her balcony, her hand clasping over her mouth.

"Are you out of your mind?" Emma grinned.

"No, I just had to say goodnight." Killian smiled, "What's the easiest way to climb up?"

"There isn't really an easy way—possibly the vines." Emma said, pointing to the vines that ran up the side of the palace. Killian grinned and hurried to the wall, starting up the vines carefully.

"Please don't fall."

"I'm working on it, Princess." Killian grunted as he climbed. He was able to grab onto the balcony and get a good footing, making Emma smile.

"You're crazy."

"Some call it that, I suppose." Killian grinned, slightly out of breath, "I had to see you again."

"Come tomorrow morning, when the suitors come."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I will easily show my parents exactly who I want to court me."

"You wish for me to court you?" He beamed.

"Of course. You're the only gentleman I've met thus far."

"I'll be here." Killian nodded.

"Is it weird that I feel like I've met you before?" Emma asked.

"Maybe in a past life, love." Killian shrugged, glancing down to the ground, "I must go soon."

"Wouldn't want the guards to get you." Emma grinned.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Lieutenant." Emma spoke softly as Killian leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers chastely. He carefully descended down the vines again until his feet were firmly planted on the ground. He waved up to his princess, smiling when she waved back.


	3. The Adventure Begins

_A/N: Thank you again for all of your support—on all of my stories! You all are the best readers I could ask for :) I hope this story is capturing your attention, because since I started shipping Captain Swan I've wanted to do a Lieutenant Duckling fic. I hope I'm doing this justice!_

_While I wrote, I listened to: 'For The First Time In Forever' from Frozen, 'Can't Take It In' by Imogen Heap, the instrumental of 'Ride' by Lana Del Rey, & 'Nightingale' by Demi Lovato. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, Emma practically bounded out of bed, unable to wait any longer to meet Killian. Her excitement peaked as she slipped into one of her riding outfits, instead of the dress her mother had told her to wear. Emma finally found herself smiling as she hurried down the hall, towards the ballroom.

"Good morning, Mother." She chirped as she walked by.

"Emma, that's not what we had planned for you to wear…"

"I know. I was simply switching it up."

Snow smiled at her daughter, knowing that she would have done the same thing.

"Well, okay. The men are all here to see you, so I suggest you get started." Snow smiled. Emma looked over the row of men, smiling when she saw Killian standing at the very end.

"I'll get started, then." Emma smiled with a sigh.

She went through the motions, clearly spending more time with Killian than with any other man in the room. Snow certainly noticed, and approached them long after the other men had left.

"So," She started with a smile, interrupting their conversation, "Looks like you've stayed much longer than most men."

"Yes, it appears I have." Killian smiled, bowing, "I believe we met last night, but I'm Prince Killian."

"Nice to meet you again." Snow smiled, her eyes darting to Emma to catch her loving smile towards him.

"Would it be alright if I took her away from the palace for a few hours?" Killian asked, "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Of course, you two go have your fun." Snow grinned, causing Emma to pull Killian's hand as she took off out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Killian asked.

"First to the stables, then we're going to explore."

"Emma, I don't know if that's a good idea—you haven't really been out of the palace, have you?"

"Of course I've been out of the palace. I just haven't gone anywhere without my parents right by my side." Emma replied, grabbing a sword from the stables as she walked to her horse.

"You know how to sword fight?"

"I'm a princess, not a damsel in distress." Emma scoffed with a smile, "My parents don't know I can. I learned by watching my father."

"What else are you hiding from me?" Killian grinned.

"I think that's it." Emma smiled, "You can take Lucy."

She pointed to a grey and white speckled horse, making Killian smile. She watched as he went to pet her muzzle, then opened up her door and pull the saddle off its holding. She shook her head, focusing on getting her saddle on her own horse. Once it was firmly attached, she climbed on, stepping in front of Killian.

"Lead the way, Princess."

"Follow me." Emma smiled, galloping towards the Enchanted Forest, Killian just behind her.

"Emma, you know your way around here, right?"

"For the most part." Emma smiled, slowing her horse to a canter. Killian slowed his as well, riding beside her.

"Have you ridden back here before?" Emma asked.

"A long time ago. I'm out on the high seas more often than not." Killian smiled.

"You ride a horse very well for a seafarer." Emma teased, bumping her horse into his.

"Yeah?" Killian smile.

"Yes, you have good form."

"Oh, have I?" Killian grinned.

"Yes."

"Good form sounds like something my brother would say." Killian smiled.

"Is he older than you?"

"He's a few years older."

"Do you get along with him?"

"For the most part." Killian shrugged, "I mean, we bicker about stupid things, and he usually has to talk me out of things, but he's a good man."

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings."

"Eh, I could be an only child." Killian teased with a smile.

"It's not as great as you'd think." Emma sighed. Killian reached over and set his hand on her upper arm, smiling when she looked to him.

"Hey, want an adventure?" Killian grinned.

"That's why we came out here." Emma smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"You brought a sword, right?"

"Oh, god, do I want to know what this is?" Emma asked, following Killian as he hopped off his horse. He tied her to a tree, and Emma did the same.

"Okay, now where are we going?"

"Troll bridge."

"Killian—"

"You said you wanted an adventure, did you not?" Killian grinned, before Emma grabbed his arm.

"My parents will kill both of us if I come back injured."

"You won't, I promise." Killian smiled, pulling a small glass bottle from his pocket.

"What is that?"

"Dark Fairy Dust. It'll turn any adversary into a small insect." Killian smiled, "If we start feeling outnumbered, I'll throw some of this."

"Okay." Emma nodded.

"Let's go play with some trolls then, shall we?" Killian grinned, walking towards the bridge.

"So, what exactly happens? We step onto the bridge and they come out of nowhere?" Emma asked, pulling her sword from its sheath and preparing as the two neared the bridge.

"Essentially." Killian said, "I'll go first."

He stepped forward onto the bridge, unsheathing his sword as he took another step. He smirked as he heard the sound of the trolls coming out from under the bridge, motioning for Emma to come forward.

"We wish to cross!" He called out, "Come on, you cowards!"

"Killian, I don't know if this is a good idea…" Emma noted.

"I thought you wanted an adventure?" Killian grinned, "I've got your back, just stay focused and tell me when you need help."

"Okay." Emma nodded, tightening her grip on her sword. The trolls finally surfaced, and Emma nearly gasped. They were larger than she expected, their skin wrinkly and greenish-gray—they almost looked like live trees.

"C'mon!" Killian snarled, "Give me your worst!"

The first troll came up quicker than both of them thought they would, causing Killian to miss when he swung. It immediately pinned Emma to the side of the bridge, and another pinned Killian.

"Is this your plan?" Emma yelled, "This was _brilliant_!"

"Hold on, I'm working on it!" Killian exclaimed as he tried wrestling his way out of the troll's arms. Emma did so with ease, wriggling herself out and pointing her sword to it.

"Yes, come closer, I dare you." Emma spoke in a fiery tone. The troll tested her, so Emma spun on her heel and slashed a large cut into the troll's arm.

"See? I'm entirely serious." Emma said, "Now, make your friend let go of him."

The troll looked to him before attacking Emma again. She was more evasive this time, each step moving towards Killian.

"Let him go!" Emma exclaimed, gasping as the troll picked Killian up from his ankle, "Killian!"

"Oh, yes, this is uncomfortable!" Killian shouted, writhing in the troll's grip.

"Hey!" Emma replied, kicking the troll and causing it to drop Killian ungracefully and focus on her. It started cornering her, staying only the sword's distance away from her.

"Killian, now!" Emma exclaimed. Killian scrambled to his feet, pulling the bottle from his pocket and throwing the dust at the troll, turning it into a small cockroach.

One of the other trolls rushed towards her, causing her to keep her ground, smiling when Killian's dust turned him as well.

"You want what your friends received?" Emma warned, causing the last troll to retreat under the bridge.

"We did it!" Killian smiled, hurrying to Emma and sweeping her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers as she laughed, only tugging away when he realized how hard she was laughing.

"Well? How did you like your first adventure, Princess?"

"It was quite the thrill." Emma laughed, "I loved it."

"Glad to hear that." Killian smiled, meeting Emma's lips once more. Emma propelled herself forward a little, creating a much more intense kiss than their last few. Killian moved his hand to the slightly sticky skin on her neck, smiling into her lips. He gently tugged on her lower lip, tilting his head to get a better grasp on it.

"Sorry." Emma smiled, tugging away to catch her breath.

"No need for apologies, love." Killian smiled, his thumb gently rubbing up and down her side, "You are quite the swashbuckler."

"Oh, hardly. I only know how to copy my father. That was hardly impressive."

"You have good form." Killian teased, making Emma smile, still trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks." Emma smiled, "How did it feel playing damsel in distress?"

"I was not—"

"Admit it—you were relying on me to not mess that up. I could have easily left you." Emma smiled, tugging away from his arms and crossing hers over her chest.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't have left me." Killian grinned, "Though, if you had, I still would have survived."

"I don't know—that troll had your ankle." Emma teased, taking a step closer, "He wasn't letting go."

"No, he was not." Killian spoke softly, caressing the hollow of Emma's neck and pulling her lips to his. She smiled, unable to believe that she may have found her soul mate in Killian.

"Can you take me to the Jewel?" Emma whispered, tugging away.

"You want to see her?" Killian smiled.

"Of course I do." Emma grinned, "It _is_ where you spend much of your time, Lieutenant."

"That is true." Killian smiled, "But, yes, of course I can take you to go see the Jewel. Maybe we can take a ride one afternoon."

"I would love that." Emma spoke with a blushing smile as they walked back to their horses.

"Have you ever been out sailing?" Killian asked curiously. Emma thought it was a little weird the way he asked, but she answered regardless.

"Um, yes, I have, but it was when I was very young. I was maybe seven or eight. I don't remember a lot of the ride." Emma sighed, untying her horse, "I fell overboard, so I don't remember a lot. I think… I think that's why my parents are so afraid of me leaving the palace. They think they'll lose me again."

Killian looked to her, and she searched his face, trying to figure out his expression. It was unreadable, but she couldn't seem to part her eyes from his. He smiled, breaking the contact and hopping onto his horse. Emma shook her head with a smile, hurrying to climb onto her horse.

"Follow my lead, Princess." Killian smiled, starting out of the forest.


	4. The Jewel

_A/N: Hey, everyone! So, all I'm going to preface this with is this: things are about to get a little rockier for our Lieutenant and Princess. But, as always, have hope._

_Listened to 'Damn You' by Lana Del Rey, 'Romantic Flight' from How to Train Your Dragon & 'Princess of China' by Coldplay while writing this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Killian sighed as they finally made it out of the woods, hoping Emma wouldn't ask about his expression. He shouldn't have asked the question to begin with.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Killian grinned, looking back to her, "I'm fine. Just a little thrown-off still, from the trolls."

"See? You are a damsel in distress."

"Maybe I am." Killian chuckled, "This afternoon has been incredibly enjoyable regardless."

"I agree." Emma replied, and he soon found her at his side, donning a smile.

"You know, I never thought you'd look more beautiful than you did last night, but here I am, proven wrong." Killian grinned. He watched as Emma ducked her head, suppressing a giggle.

"Thank you." Emma smiled, finally looking to him.

"Of course, love." Killian chuckled, "I'm courting you, I ought to be kind."

"That is true." Emma giggled, looking forward again and sighing at the sight.

"Lovely sight, isn't it?" Killian smiled.

"It never gets old." She sighed blissfully, "I wish I could live outside the palace, outside the kingdom."

"You will. Just give it time." Killian replied, and if he could have taken her hand, he would have. If he could have given her the world, he would have.

"I'm glad you think so." Emma smiled.

"Okay, Emma, meet the Jewel of the Realm." Killian smiled, sliding off the horse and tying it to a post. He helped Emma off her own horse, and watched her thin fingers tie the knot around the post.

"This is quite the ship, Killian." She smiled, following him carefully onto the ship.

"It's my home." He chuckled, taking her hand and helping her on, "Speaking of home, I'm sure my brother is around here somewhere. Liam?"

Liam poked his head out of the cabin, immediately smiling when he saw Emma.

"Well, hello, Princess." He grinned, stepping out of the cabin and bowing, "Captain Liam Jones."

"Princess Emma." She replied with a curtsey.

"Killy talked a lot about you last night," Liam smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"You as well." Emma giggled. Killian glared at his brother, earning a smile in return.

"I was just about to head out to grab something to eat—would you two like to come?" Liam offered.

"Oh, I think maybe we'll—"

"Where are you going?" Emma smiled.

"A dwarf tavern." Liam replied. Emma looked to Killian, who laughed at the face she was making.

"Yes, okay, we can go to the dwarf tavern." He chuckled, smiling as Emma beamed. Liam chuckled, meeting his brother's eyes and nodding.

"Why don't you two spend some time on the ship? You can meet me there."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive. Don't get into too much trouble." Liam smiled, stepping off the ship, "You're in charge, Lieutenant!"

Killian waved away his brother, earning a loud laugh from the man. Killian rolled his eyes with a smile, turning back to Emma.

"Would you like a tour, love?"

"Of course." Emma grinned, holding onto Killian's hand and making him smile wider as he led her to the Captain's cabin.

"Here's the cabin—this is where my brother and I spend a lot of time while travelling." Killian explained, leading her inside.

"Wow." Emma breathed, her eyes glancing around the room, "There's a lot to take in."

"It's mostly just maps and trade routes." Killian smiled, "And a few trinkets and treasures we've gotten along the way."

Emma gently slipped her hand from his, walking to the glass cabinet filled with all kinds of small tokens.

"This is incredible, Killian." Emma spoke breathlessly. Killian smiled, walking over to her and setting her hands on her waist.

"This one is my favorite." Killian spoke softly, pointing to a small box with a tiny handle on it.

"What is it?"

"A music box." Killian whispered, "It plays the most beautiful song."

Before Emma could react, he was already opening the cabinet and taking it from its place. He wound it up, then set it back in place. With one movement, he turned Emma in his arms, holding her close. She smiled and tucked her cheek into his shoulder, turning in small circles with Killian.

"You're right. This is… absolutely beautiful." Emma whispered, "Where is it from?"

"It was far away from here, a lovely kingdom." Killian replied softly, continuing to turn with her, "We haven't been back since."

"Take me with you next time, maybe."

"If I can, I will." Killian promised.

"I wish to go on an adventure with you."

"The trolls weren't enough?" Killian grinned, earning a giggle in response.

"That was fun, yes, but I want to go on a voyage." Emma spoke softly.

"You will." Killian whispered, "Be it with me, or some prince."

"You're the only person I want to go with."

"Emma, you know your parents won't approve of me… They'll find out eventually." Killian said, "We can't hide this forever."

Emma tugged away from his warm shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Killian…"

"I'm sorry, love." Killian spoke softly.

"It's fine." Emma sighed, tugging away. Killian rolled his head gently, turning to grab her hand.

"Emma, I will do everything I can to stay with you." He promised, "I know I've only known you for a few days, but… There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Emma asked, her eyes hooded as she looked to him.

"That story you were telling me, about being on the ship?" Killian asked, sighing, "I was there. I was on that ship. When you went overboard, I… I was the one who jumped in after you."

"Killian, what are you talking about?"

"I saved you, when you fell overboard. My father was the captain of the ship, so I was riding along. I saw you go over, and… I jumped in. I couldn't swim all that well, but it was enough to get you. I didn't… I knew who you were, but I didn't think anything of it. I just jumped."

"You saved me." Emma breathed.

"Sort of. I mean, your father and mine pulled us up, and I thought you hadn't made it. But, you coughed up some water, and you stayed in my father's cabin for the rest of the journey. You started out as sort of an ugly duckling—but, now that I see you… You suddenly became a swan."

Emma's eyes softened, moving close to him again.

"When you said we met in another life, you meant…" Emma thought aloud, meeting his eyes, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think you remembered. Then, today, in the forest… you said that you only vaguely remembered the journey, and I knew, I knew that I had to finally admit it." Killian sighed, "I love you, Emma, and I have since that day I saved you. I might not have known it then, but something pushed me to go in and save you. I have to believe it was fate."

"Killian, if you tell my parents that, they won't think twice about allowing us to court." Emma spoke hopefully.

"Love, I want to be with you. I want to be yours. But, I don't know how we're going to go about it."

"My mother already loves you, Killian." Emma pleaded, "She's seen how happy you make me."

Killian offered a half-smile, gently moving a curl from her face.

"I make you happy?"

"Of course you do." Emma grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." Killian smiled, settling his hand on her cheek, "I will do anything in my power to stay, Emma."

"That means the world to me." Emma whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his quickly before tugging away again.

"Well, I think my brother is waiting for us, love."

"Oh, right, the dwarf tavern." Emma giggled.

"Let's go." Killian grinned, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"That was incredibly hilarious." Emma giggled as she and Killian walked from the stables to the palace.

"Taverns are quite the experience." Killian chuckled, "They're something else."

"I'm glad I got to experience it. My parents might kill the both of us if they find out."

"For all they know, we spent the evening in town." Killian smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Are we going to tell them tonight?"

"Might as well… I would feel better about it if we did."

"Alright." Emma sighed, "I hope they'll be okay with it."

"I saved your life. I think they might overlook the fact that I am no prince." Killian spoke with a raised brow, making Emma laugh and bump into his side.

"I hope they do." Emma smiled, leading him into the palace. The two only stepped about halfway in when Snow appeared.

"Where have you been all afternoon?"

"With Killian—Mother, I told you we were going out."

"I didn't think you meant all day! I was worried about you!" She exclaimed, tugging her daughter close.

"My apologies, your Majesty," Killian spoke with a bow, "I didn't know we would be out longer than we were."

Snow turned to him, offering a small smile that Emma knew was forced.

"Where were you?" Snow asked, tugging away from her daughter, "You smell like dirt and rum."

"Emma!" Charming exclaimed as he ran down the hallway. Emma rolled her eyes, meeting Killian's and mouthing 'sorry'.

"I truly am sorry for keeping her so long. I assure you that everything is fine." Killian added as Charming came over.

"What's going on?" Charming asked, and Emma looked to Killian.

"He's courting me, Father." Emma interjected before Killian could get a word in, stepping away from her parents and closer to Killian.

"And who are you?" Charming asked skeptically, glancing to Killian, searching his face for answers.

Neither Killian nor Emma answered this time. Emma was too afraid to let him go, and Killian too afraid to tell the truth.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Charming questioned. Killian looked to Emma as she shook her head, watching him bow, meeting Charming's eyes.

"Lieutenant Killian Jones, sir." Killian said, causing Emma to bite her lip and turn to her father.

"Father, please—"

"A sailor?" Charming asked, posing the question to Emma this time.

"Killian is worthy of my heart, Father, I promise." Emma pleaded.

"Emma, you know—"

"I know he's not a prince!" Emma shouted, surprising everyone in the room, "I know that! But, Killian is honorable, he's a gentleman. He won't hurt me."

"This isn't a choice, Emma—"

"Why do I never get the opportunity to choose something not for the kingdom, or for you, but for myself?" Emma spoke, tears burning in her eyes, "Why can't I choose something I know is right?"

Both Charming and Snow exchanged a glance as Emma weaved her fingers between Killian's.

"We will speak of this in the morning, Emma." Charming said, "For now, Emma, you have duties to attend to."

"Father, please—"

"In the morning." He repeated, looking to Killian, "It would be smart of you to leave now, Lieutenant."

Emma shook her head as he gently let go of her hand, meeting her eyes. He took a deep breath before nodding once more and turning towards the gates.

"No, no, Killian, please don't leave-!" Emma cried as he started walking out. She took a few steps after him, only to be stopped by her mother.

"Killian!" Emma shouted, tears falling quicker when he didn't turn at her voice, "Stay!"

Emma crumbled to the ground, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, but she simply shrugged it away. Killian wasn't coming back.

"Emma, it's time for you to get some rest." Charming said, setting his hand on Emma's shoulder. She refused to move. She wasn't leaving without Killian.


	5. I Had to See You

_A/N: I'm sorry for the angst—it had to happen eventually! Sadly, the rocky seas are not quite over for these two. Enjoy anyways!_

_Listened to: 'Wipe Your Eyes' by Maroon 5, 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle, & 'Let Her Go' by Passenger._

* * *

Killian looked down as Emma called his name, knowing damn well that he couldn't turn around and see her. He would have to stay if he met those green, tear-rimmed eyes. So, he kept his head down as he walked out of the palace gates, trying his best not to let his own tears fall. Emma loved him and trusted him so quickly, and without any qualms. The likelihood, he thought, of that happening again with anyone else was impossible.

Killian sulked back to the Jewel, his legs feeling as if he were treading through mud. Liam waved to him from aboard the ship, and Killian forced a smile.

"How did it fare, brother?" Liam smiled, then let it falter as Killian looked down.

"The King and Queen do not wish for her to marry anyone but a prince." Killian spoke softly.

"Oh, Killian, I'm-"

"I'd like to have some time to myself, if that's alright." Killian said, walking to the main mast and ascending the small ladder with ease. He crawled into the small lookout, making himself comfortable by crossing his legs at the ankles over the edge. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for only a few seconds before opening them again. The sky was filled with stars and constellations, making Killian's lips tug up into a half-smile.

He remembered the night he saved Emma's life, remembering the multitude of stars that littered the skies. He recalled looking up for the ship and becoming captivated by the stars.

"Killian, you know you have to come down eventually!" Liam called. Killian rolled his eyes, continuing to stare up at the brilliant sky.

"I'm serious, Killian, you can't stay up there forever!"

"Watch me." He grumbled.

* * *

Killian kept to his promise-he didn't move from his spot for nearly two full days. Only to get food or use the bathroom.

That is, until Emma came aboard.

"Killian?" She asked, causing his ears to perk up. He looked over the edge of the lookout to see Emma in her riding outfit. He scrambled to get down to her, nearly falling a few times. He skipped the last few rungs, running straight for her and picking her up in his arms, making her laugh.

"Emma." He whispered, slowly turning her before setting her down and pulling her face close enough for their lips to meet. Emma pulled away quickly, brushing some of her curls behind her ears.

"I've been trying to get out, to leave, but—"

"It's okay, I know." Killian spoke with a sweet smile, "I would have come for you, but… I couldn't risk being caught."

"I understand." Emma nodded, still holding onto him, "I couldn't wait to see you."

"How did you escape, Princess?"

"I told my parents I was going out hunting with Graham, one of the guardsmen. He helped me."

"I must thank him later." Killian smiled, "You don't know how relieved I am to see you."

"I think I do, Lieutenant." Emma grinned with a blissful sigh, leaning into his arms again. He gently rocked them with the rhythm of the ship, pressing a kiss to her curls.

"How long do we have?"

"An hour."

"What would you like to do with that hour?" Killian whispered, earning a shrug as Emma pulled away, her bright green eyes meeting his.

"I don't care, so long as I can be with you." Emma spoke softly, offering a smile.

"Why don't we spend it here?" Killian suggested with a smile. She nodded as he took her hand, leading her down to the cabin.

"Maybe we could find something more enjoyable to do down here…" Killian smirked, locking the door behind him. Emma giggled as he led her to the bed, falling back onto it. Killian smiled and climbed on top of her, setting his hands beside her head.

"How much time do you think we have for this?"

"Not enough." Emma sighed, then smiled, "But, we could start…"

"Not a good idea, love," Killian chuckled, "I know the feeling."

Emma reached her hand up to his hair, ruffling it a little with a smile.

"Now, you're bloody teasing me." Killian whispered, sitting up and slipping out of his jacket, tossing it to the side. Emma did the same, giggling as he pulled her shirt up and off from the bottom, laughing harder as he tossed it aside.

"Are we just going to strip, or are our lips going to meet?" Emma teased, "Because, honestly, I might just have to—"

Killian wrapped his fingers around her shoulders, bringing her closer and giving her what she wanted. She giggled into his lips, hastily undoing his cravat. He tossed it aside, not even pausing to break their lips as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Killian?" A voice called. Liam's, to be exact.

The two snapped away at his voice, their eyes widening before scrambling to get their things together. Killian tossed her the shirt he had previously strewn onto the table, trying desperately to re-button his own shirt and tie the cravat.

"Killian, where are you?" Liam asked, making Killian roll his eyes.

"I'm down here, hold on!" Killian called out, nodding to Emma when both of them were finished. She giggled and quickly fixed his mussed hair before he opened the door and the two walked out onto the ship.

"Afternoon, brother." Killian smiled, standing beside Emma with his hands behind his back.

"It's nice to see you, Princess." Liam nodded to her.

"The pleasure is mine." Emma smiled nervously, glancing between the brothers, "Well, I ought to go find Graham… He's probably looking for me."

"Right." Killian nodded, smiling when he found her lips on his. He set his hand on her waist to prevent her from moving, making Liam clear his throat quite loudly to break them up.

"When will I see you again?" Killian asked.

"As soon as I can find another way to escape." Emma sighed.

"Maybe I'll try coming to you tomorrow morning, early."

"I'll keep an eye out for you." Emma smiled, kissing him one last time before hurrying off the ship.

"You are so lovesick, brother," Liam chuckled, clapping him on the back, "It's quite entertaining."

"Lovesick is an exaggeration—"

"You've known her all of five days and you two are acting like you've loved each other for thousands of years." Liam smiled, "And you two were going to have sex in the cabin."

Killian sputtered around his words, avoiding his brother's eyes before finally setting on one answer.

"No, we were not."

"Oh, please. Your cravat is all crooked, your hair is mussed—this is bad form, brother." Liam teased, ruffling his younger brother's hair, "You make it wholly obvious, Killy."

"Please don't call me that." Killian groaned, still smiling.

"Hey, look, I'm glad you found her. She seems to like you a lot."

"She does." Killian beamed, "And, I love her."

Liam couldn't help but smile at his brother's happiness, clapping him on the shoulder again.

"What do you say we go get a few drinks?"

"Drinking leads to bad form." Killian teased, causing Liam to whack the side of his head.

"I'm your Captain, and you will do as I say. It's time we had a drink. Then, you need to get some rest so you can go to Emma early tomorrow morning."

Killian offered a half-smile, following his brother off the ship.

* * *

Emma tried staying up as late as she could, to no avail. She fell asleep reading on her bed, getting caught up in a fictitious, dream world.

But, she stirred at the sound of someone on her balcony. She sat up abruptly, leaning over and grabbing a small knife before rising out of bed. She knew it was likely to be Killian, but she could never be sure.

"Killian?" She whispered as she drew closer. He appeared, causing Emma to set her knife on her vanity and hurry into his arms. He caressed her with care, holding her head against his chest.

"Oh, Emma," Killian whispered, "I cannot wait until you and I no longer have to do this."

"I know. I'll convince them. I promise."

"Have you told them yet?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Emma whispered, setting her hand on his chest, "There is a ball in a few nights to honor your brother, and I'm assuming you as well. I hope to convince them then."

"A ball?" Killian asked, "I don't remember Liam saying anything about it."

"My parents made the decision tonight at dinner." Emma replied.

"Well, I will do my best to prove to your parents that I am worthy of your heart." Killian spoke with a smile, tugging away enough to see her smile.

"You need to prove nothing, Killian." Emma spoke softly, cupping his face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers.

"I will always prove my love for you, Emma." Killian whispered between their lips. Emma couldn't help but smile and tug her lips away, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." She whispered.

"Noted." Killian teased, earning a playful shove.

"I wish this was easier." Emma spoke softly, leaning into his arms again.

"I do, too, love. We will work this out. I promise." Killian whispered.

"My maids will be in soon—but, we have time to talk." Emma murmured, earning a nod from Killian. He pulled away from her arms and hoisted himself on top of the balcony railings, patting the space next to him with a smile. She climbed to sit beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat precariously close to the edge.

"Please stay." Emma whispered, wrapping her arm around his.

"I wish I could, my dear Emma." Killian sighed, "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Once the ball comes, I have to tell my parents. We have to tell them." Emma sighed, "Prove to them that this can and will work."

"I cannot wait until the day I can gloat about you to other kingdoms, telling them that my princess, my Emma, is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and that she has more intelligence than most nobility."

"Stop it." Emma giggled, playfully hitting his side.

"It's true." Killian shrugged in response, raising his eyebrows, "You have this way about you that I'm drawn to, and I can't quite place it, but I'll brag about it anyways. I want to spend my life with you, Emma. You mean the world and more to me."

"I hope this doesn't seem… rude, but I don't understand how I fell in love with you so… abruptly." Emma admitted, "It was like, I saw you, and… I was immediately taken away by you."

"That's why they call it 'true love', Emma." He smiled.

"You think it is?" Emma smiled hopefully.

"If not that, then fate, at least." Killian spoke softly, moving his hand to lace his fingers between Emma's, "Regardless, we have something incredible here. I don't wish to lose it."

"I don't either." Emma sighed, "My parents have to understand."

"They will, with time." Killian assured her.

"I hope so. I can't keep doing this." Emma whispered, then yawned.

"Love, are you tired? I can leave—"

"No, no, please don't leave." Emma pleaded.

"If you're tired, love, you ought to get your sleep."

"Would it be too much for me to ask you to lie with me?" Emma asked.

"I mean, if it's alright with you…" Killian spoke with a shrug, smiling when Emma tugged him towards her bed. He sat on the edge, tugging off his boots before crawling onto the bed and following Emma under a small blanket. Emma curled up beside him, looking up to his blue eyes.

"Oh, don't look like that." Killian chuckled.

"What?" Emma smiled.

"You want something."

"Only you."

"I'll stay as long as I can." Killian whispered.

The two laid in bed for a while, accidentally drifting to sleep, no matter how hard they tried to stay awake. They were both awakened by a knock at the door, causing Emma to jolt up, and Killian to pull her into his arms.

"Oh, no, the maids—Killian, you have to get out!" Emma whispered, shoving him towards the edge of the bed.

"Princess Emma?"

"I'm coming, just a second!" Emma replied, shoving Killian towards the balcony, handing him his boots.

"When can I see you again?"

"The ball. I'm sure if your brother is invited, you are, too." Emma smiled as they stood on her balcony.

"I'll ask my brother for further details." Killian replied, settling his hand just under her jaw and tugging her chin up to meet his lips, "Until then, my princess."

"Until then." Emma repeated with a sad smile as she watched him descend the vines again. The maids had finally broken in, causing Emma to turn.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just thought I'd heard something." She spoke as she glanced over the edge, then to her maid with a smile.

"Well, you'd better start getting ready for your day." The maid smiled, "You've a jam-packed day, your Highness."

"Let's get started, then."


	6. Second Chances

_A/N: Thanks for the love! Also, after this chapter… Please don't kill me. (And, sorry it's so short! This chapter didn't want to be written, obviously)_

_While writing, I listened to 'Romantic Flight' by John Powell & 'The Huntsman' from the OUAT OST, on repeat. For… reasons._

* * *

A few days passed, and Killian had been preparing for the ball with his brother. He learned to properly dance, to properly greet royalty—properly do anything and everything. Killian was sure he was going to get everything down pat before he met Emma's parents again, this time with a serious agenda. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Liam, I'm so nervous." Killian spoke softly, his brows furrowed, as the two brothers waited to enter the palace.

"Don't fret, Killian. She still loves you, I promise."

"Her parents are the ones I need to convince, Liam. What if I cannot be with her?"

Liam simply smiled and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Love always finds a way, Killian. You will find a way to be with her, I swear on it." Liam replied, "Now, let's go in there, and you can give her a proper dance."

Killian hesitantly followed his brother into the palace, his fingers fidgeting every second they walked. As they approached the ballroom doors, Killian saw Emma out of the corner of his eye.

"Emma?" He asked, stopping in his tracks to admire his Swan. She was gorgeous, wearing a light purple, strapless dress and her usual smile.

"Killian!" She laughed, running towards him and into his arms.

"I've missed you greatly."

"I missed you, too. I wish for you to never leave my arms." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"How are you doing, love?" Killian asked, stepping away and holding her at arm's length, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." She spoke with a blush, "I'm doing well. Simply lonely."

"Well, maybe I can change that." Killian grinned, then bowed, "May I have a dance, Princess?"

"Of course, Lieutenant." Emma smiled, following him into the ballroom. He gave her a quick spin before falling into step with everyone else dancing.

* * *

They danced seemingly like clockwork. It was as if they'd been doing this dance for eons. Each step, each movement, was perfectly matched, lost in their own world. The song came to a close, and Emma smiled, chastely pressing her soft, soft lips against his.

"I'd like you to speak with my parents."

"Of course." Killian nodded, smiling a little when she took his hand in hers. He followed her up the steps to the throne, where her father was sitting. Killian immediately bowed, boldly meeting her father's eyes.

"Good evening, your Highness." Killian spoke as he stood up straight. He felt Emma grab his hand, gently rubbing his knuckles.

"Lieutenant." Charming replied, eying him, "How are you this evening?"

"Well." Killian replied with a smile, glancing to Emma as she squeezed his hand, "And you?"

"Relaxed." Charming grinned, "Do you and your brother like the ball?"

"It's quite the ball." Killian smiled, "I'm sure Liam, wherever he may be, loves this."

"Good. The Jewel of the Realm has given us more than we could have asked for. We're honored to have you as part of our Navy."

"Thank you—"

"Father, Killian would like to court me." Emma interrupted, raising her chin a little in defiance.

"Court? Emma, you know—"

"Yes, I know, but Killian and I love each other. He saved my life."

"Did you Lieutenant?" Charming asked with raised brows.

"Aye… When we were young, and the princess fell overboard, I was the one to go in and save her." Killian replied, searching Charming's face for any sign of trust.

"It was you." Charming breathed, causing Emma to tighten her grip on Killian's hand.

"I was the son of the Captain… My brother and I tagged along on the ship, and when Emma fell overboard… I don't know, instincts took over and I jumped in after her." Killian said, "You and my father pulled us out of the water afterwards."

"Papa, you have to give him a chance." Emma said, taking a step forward and dropping Killian's hand, instead taking her father's, "Please, give us a chance. Don't you always say fate works in unexpected ways?"

Charming smiled at that, making Emma smile.

"I'll need to speak with your mother." Charming said, holding Emma's arms when she started to get overexcited, "Emma, don't get your hopes too high, okay? I… I don't know about this."

Emma clearly didn't care what her father was saying, because it was then that she turned to Killian and embraced him tightly. He chuckled in response, wrapping his arms around her body and breathing her in. She tugged away and looked up at him, her eyes bright with hope.

"Shall we dance?" Emma beamed.

"As you wish, my princess." Killian grinned, taking her hand and leading her away to the ballroom floor again.

* * *

After dancing for what seemed like the entire night, Liam approached the two of them.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but could I speak to my brother for a moment, Princess?"

"Of course." Emma smiled, kissing Killian's cheek quickly before allowing him to go with his brother.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked nervously, glancing back towards Emma, who was emphatically talking with someone.

"The King would like us to go on his hunting trip with him tomorrow."

"Even me?"

"Yes, even you." Liam smiled, "I'd assume it's because they're considering you as an option for Emma."

"They are?" Killian asked, his heart swelling in his chest, pounding against his ribcage.

"If the King is asking you to go hunting with him, I'd say yeah, he is probably taking you out to talk to you." Liam spoke with a quick nod, "Are you up for that?"

"Of course I am," Killian replied quickly, "I'd do anything to prove to her parents that I am just as worthy of her love as any prince."

"There's the brother I know and sometimes love." Liam grinned, clapping him on the shoulder, "Let's go inform the King, then, shall we?"

* * *

"Em, are you sure you want to come along?" Charming asked curiously, leaning against the door frame as he watched her fix her riding outfit.

"Of course I want to come." She smiled, "This'll be fun, right?"

"I'm just afraid it'll be dangerous, Emma. We almost lost you once... I can't lose you a second time." Charming said, causing Emma to turn and face him with a sympathetic smile.

"I know. But, you won't. I'll be well-protected, between you, Liam, Killian and the guards." Emma smiled.

"I suppose." Charming replied, "I just can't see you enjoying this today, Emma."

"Please," Emma grinned, "You just can't stand me spending time with Killian."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to." Emma smiled.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I just can't see you as anyone but my little princess." Charming grinned as Emma walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

"I promise I'll always be your princess, Daddy." Emma spoke with a sweet smile, "No matter who I marry."

"I'm still not sold on this Lieutenant, Emma."

"He saved my life. Is that not enough for you?" Emma asked, "Please, just give him a chance."

"I'm not saying I won't. It'll just take a lot of convincing." Charming spoke with a fake smile, "Ready to get going?"

"Sure." Emma smiled, slipping her arm through the crook of his elbow.

The two walked down the corridor and out to the stables to meet the rest of their hunting group. Emma immediately smiled when she saw Killian, waving a little as their eyes met.

"Your Majesty." Liam said, bowing low. Killian copied, his eyes never losing Emma's. She curtseyed in response, doing all she could to stop herself from lunging into his arms.

"Well, are we about ready to head out?" Charming smiled, walking to his horse.

"I believe so, your Majesty." Liam smiled.

The four (and the guards) all climbed onto their horses, Charming and Liam at the front with some guards, then Emma and Killian bringing up the rear.

"It's lovely to see you, Princess." Killian smiled as they trotted through the forest.

"It's lovely to see you, too, Lieutenant." Emma smiled, reaching over and taking his hand. He offered a half-smile, and in that moment, Emma couldn't have smiled wider.

"Lieutenant, a word?" Charming called back without turning around, causing Emma and Killian to exchange a glance.

"I'll be back." Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her hand before hurrying his horse to catch up with Charming and Liam.

"He's the one you've been talking about?" Graham's voice asked, causing Emma to smile as he rode up beside her.

"Yeah, that's him." Emma smiled.

"The way he looks at you, Emma, is... He truly adores you." Graham smiled, "Looks like you're not an ugly duckling anymore."

Emma furrowed her brows, trying not to smile as she reached over and hit Graham's arm.

"Sorry, that was mean." He chuckled, "Still, he's in this for the long haul."

"I am, too." Emma spoke wistfully, "I just hope my father approves."

"He will." Graham nodded, "He wants what's best for you."

"I hope you're right." Emma smiled, then turned her head at the sound of rustling.

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked, turning to Graham just as an arrow lodged itself in her arm, spooking her horse when she screamed.

She was bucked off, tumbling into the detritus of the forest floor. There was a lot of yelling and calling, and all Emma could do was curl up and scream for help. She hadn't brought her sword with her, so she had no defense. That, and her arm throbbed with pain, so she couldn't move it at all without a burn of pain. A figure in all black drew closer, causing her to push herself backwards, looking up into the man's eyes.

_This is it, I'm going to die_, she thought, closing her eyes tight and turning away.

Until there was a clash of swords and the thud of a body falling to the ground.


	7. Stay

_A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hopefully you'll all forgive me with this chapter?_

_I actually don't remember what I listened to as I wrote this chapter, but I'd assume maybe some of the songs from the OUAT soundtrack. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian asked, hurrying to her and gently touching the bit of arrow left from her tumble.

"I was shot with an arrow." She whimpered, holding her arm close to her body.

"Stay here, okay-?" Killian asked, only to be interrupted by footsteps. He quickly spun around, slashing into another man's arm. He stood directly in front of Emma, allowing no one to touch her. The pain in her arm was absolutely burning, causing tears to begin bubbling up.

"Emma, love, I'm going to try to get you back to safety, okay?" Killian spoke softly, returning to her side. He helped her to her feet, keeping her stable as they walked quickly back the way they came.

"Follow me." He said, wrapping his arm around her side that was injured, lifting her off the ground and keeping her close as he broke into a run. They found her horse, and he hurriedly grabbed the reigns, trying to calm it.

"Emma, do you think you can climb on?" Killian asked.

"I'll try." She sniffled, trying to pull herself on. Her arm felt like it was on fire, but she was able to pull herself up. Killian climbed on behind her, grabbing the reigns and tugging her close.

"Hold on, love. We'll get you some help." Killian spoke with a soft smile and kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

The ride back to the palace seemed like it was never ending, the pain in her arm at its peak.

"I need a nurse!" Killian yelled as he rode into the gates. Some of the servants hurried off inside the palace as Killian stopped the horse just before the stables.

"Emma, love, help is on it's way." Killian spoke softly, holding her close as she cried, "I've got you."

"It hurts, Killian." Emma hiccupped.

"I know, love, I know. The nurses are going to help you with that arrow. Just don't think about it, okay?" Killian asked, carefully sliding out of the saddle, "Just look at me."

He carefully pulled her off the horse, carrying her into the castle.

"Killian." Emma cried, holding her arm.

"Shh... Just look at me, love. Don't think about it, okay?" Killian asked, smiling when she met his eyes.

"See, love?" Killian smiled wider, "Just focus on me. We're almost there."

"Emma!" Snow called out, causing both Killian and Emma to look up, "What happened?"

"She was shot with an arrow, she needs help." Killian explained. Snow took him by his arm and led him quicker to the infirmary. Emma could barely keep her eyes open any longer, the blood trickling from her wound catching up with her.

"Emma, love, stay awake." Killian said as he carefully laid her on the bed when nurses started flocking over.

"Killian?" Emma asked, scared when she didn't see him, "Killian!"

"I'm right here, love." Killian spoke with a quick smile as he took her hand in his, "Don't look at it, okay? Just keep looking at me."

Emma winced as the nurses peeled her layers of clothes off, trying to get down to the wound and leaving her in nothing but her undergarments.

"Ah!" She cried, clenching her eyes tight as the nurses started working on getting the arrow out.

"Emma, Emma, look at me. Squeeze my hand." Killian spoke with a smile, "C'mon, love, you can do this."

Emma turned her head away from her arm, squeezing Killian's hand tight.

"It's almost out." One of the nurses said.

"Just a little longer, love. They'll clean it and wrap it, and you'll be okay." Killian said.

"It hurts, Killian."

"I know it does. You were hit in a weird spot." Killian said, continuing to hold her hand, though she was squeezing it incredibly hard. There was a sudden release of pressure, and Emma finally exhaled.

"See, love? It's out. They just have to clean your wound now, then you can rest." Killian spoke with a smile, pressing a kiss to her temple, "You're doing a wonderful job, love."

"Killian, it hurts-Ah!" She exclaimed with a sharp wince as the nurses put some alcohol on it.

"Shh, love, it'll help it heal." Killian promised, "Look, they're wrapping it up. You'll be better soon."

Emma closed her eyes and looked away as the nurses wrapped it, squeezing Killian's hand tighter.

"You're all set, then." One of the nurses said, "Just keep still, okay? Your mother is bringing new clothes."

Killian nodded to the nurse, dismissing her.

"You saved me." Emma sniffled, looking up to Killian.

"No, I simply took you out of harm's way. It was instinctual." Killian smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Always, my princess." Killian replied. Emma looked around, then down to her chest, realizing why she was so cold.

"Here." Killian smiled, stripping off his jacket and setting it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Emma spoke softly, closing her eyes and leaning against his side.

"Shh... You're okay, love. You're okay now, I've got you." Killian whispered as he felt her body shake.

"Emma!" Charming's voice exclaimed, causing Killian to rise to his feet and give them some space.

Emma leaned into her father's touch, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tugging away. Emma nodded, forcing a smile.

"I suppose I owe you a monstrous 'thank you', Killian." Charming said, to which Killian opened his mouth to object, "You protected my daughter without any second thoughts. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"It was instinct, your Majesty." Killian replied, bowing.

"Emma, I've brought some new clothes." Snow stated as she hurried to the bed. Emma carefully slipped out of Killian's warm jacket that Charming returned to him.

"Be careful putting this on." Snow warned as Emma started undoing the buttons of the shirt. She carefully tugged it on over her wounded shoulder, wincing a little at the pain before finally tugging it all the way on. She did the buttons quickly, her cheeks reddening as she realized everyone was watching her.

"Now, let's get you to your room so you can rest." Charming said, rising from the bed and offering his hand.

"Can Killian come?" Emma asked as she sat up fully, "I need to speak to him."

Charming and Snow glanced to each other, then back to Emma.

"Sure, sweetheart." Charming spoke with a clearly forced smile, stepping back and allowing Killian to take her hand.

"Supper will be in a few hours, okay? We will call for you when it's ready." Snow smiled as the two walked by.

* * *

It was a silent walk to Emma's room, her head resting on Killian's shoulder, her body pressed against his side. Once they made it to her room, she carefully laid down on her well side, smiling when Killian sat beside her.

"Thank you again, Killian, for protecting me." Emma finally spoke, earning a smile and pat on the thigh from Killian.

"You know I would do anything for you." He replied.

"I do now." Emma smiled, setting her hand on his.

"Maybe now I can earn your father's trust." Killian teased, making Emma laugh.

"He'd better trust you now, after that." Emma smiled.

"The real question is: do you trust me?" Killian asked, brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Of course I do." Emma replied simply, "You've given me every reason to trust you."

She noticed his expression change. His eyes brightened, his features looked more relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Killian smiled, making Emma giggle, "I do have one question, my princess."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"How close are you with Graham?" He asked curiously, making Emma raise a brow and lift herself up on her well arm.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" Emma smirked, causing Killian's cheeks to flush as he shook his head.

"No, of course not. I'm just-"

"You're entirely jealous." Emma grinned as Killian stumbled over his words.

"Maybe a little." Killian smiled.

"Well, you have nothing to be worried about. He's like a brother. I've known him since we were kids." Emma smiled in return, taking his hand.

"Okay." Killian smiled.

"You know, I think my parents may finally like you. You were so willing to put my safety before yours, and... I cannot thank you enough." Emma spoke sweetly, "You saved me, again. I think I owe you now."

"Nonsense." Killian spoke with the wave of his hand and a smile, "You owe me nothing."

"Thank you." Emma whispered, meeting his eyes.

She could see the ocean in them as he leaned down, setting his hands on either side of her form. She adjusted carefully so she was on her back, closing her eyes as Killian's rough lips captured hers. Her eyes closed as Killian's lips left hers and began trailing down her jaw, her chin, her neck. Emma let her jaw fall slack, her eyes now fluttering as Killian pressed gentle kisses along the base of her neck.

"Killian." She whispered, causing him to stop and glance up to meet her eyes, "As much as I love this… Not now."

He nodded, leaning over her to press one last kiss to her lips, then roll over to settle beside her.

"How's the arm?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"It's okay." Emma replied.

"I should have been back there with you. That arrow should have hit me."

"Killian, don't say that." Emma spoke softly, rubbing his arm, "I don't think it was really meant to hit anyone, just… warn us."

"You were hurt, Emma." Killian reminded her, "I could have prevented it."

"No one can prevent things like that, Killian, and you know that."

"Aye, but… I was there. I could have protected you."

"You got me to safety, Killian. That's all I could ask of you." Emma whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, trying to be careful with her wound.

"I am in love with you, Emma Swan. I hope you know that." Killian spoke softly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'm in love with you, Killian Jones." Emma smiled up to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

The two ended up falling asleep, Killian's fingers tangled in Emma's long, golden curls, and her hand resting on his arm. Snow was getting worried when she called for them and no one responded, only to find them in their current state. She smiled, unable to bring herself to wake them. So, she decided to let them sleep.


	8. Dance With Me

_A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am—I love all of your feedback, and I take all of your love very dearly. You're the best! Also, please don't hate me for this one..._

_I listened to: 'Learn Me Right' by Birdy and Mumford & Sons, 'Reflections' by the Misterwives, & 'Compass' by Lady Antebellum. Enjoy!_

* * *

Just a while later, Killian woke up from his slumber, only to realize his dear Emma was not at his side. He jolted up, sleepily glancing around the room until he saw Emma sitting out on her balcony. He let out a sigh and fell back onto the sheets.

"Morning, sleepy." Emma spoke as she turned, a smile gracing her lips.

"Morning, love." He mumbled, closing his eyes again. It was only a few moments before he felt the bed dip, and two hands on his face. Shortly after that, he felt Emma's soft lips on his, making him grin.

"Mm, morning." He mumbled as she pulled away, "How did you sleep?"

"Well. I wasn't intending on taking a nap." She smiled, "What about you?"

"I feel refreshed." He replied, offering a smile, "I wish I could lie with you forever."

He finally opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. His eyes stayed glued to hers for a few solid moments before he lazily sat up on his elbows.

"So, Princess," He grinned, "When will I see you again after tonight?"

"I believe my parents are beginning to understand the depth of my love for you, Lieutenant. Let's say tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, milady." Killian spoke softly, "Emma, we do have to talk about something."

"What?" She spoke with a giggle as Killian sat up. Her giggle faded as she realized his expression had changed.

"Your father was speaking of sending Liam and I away in a few weeks. He told us yesterday, while we were out." He admitted, "I should have told you sooner, but you were hurt, and I didn't want to burden you."

"Killian…" She breathed, her eyes already gathering tears.

"I'm so sorry." Killian whispered, brushing a curl behind her ear, "I wish I didn't have to go."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, love. I'll come back for you." Killian spoke with a reassuring smile, "I find my way back to you."

Emma nodded once, biting her lip. Killian in turn hugged her close, sighing into her golden curls.

"I love you, Killian." She whimpered, and Killian knew she was crying.

"I love you, too, Emma." Killian whispered back, closing his eyes as she clung to his shoulders just a little tighter.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Emma tugged away and wiped at her eyes.

"Hey, why don't we go do something fun? Something to get your mind off of everything?" Killian asked with a smile.

"Okay." Emma sniffled, nodding.

"C'mere." He whispered, pulling her head close and dropping a kiss to her forehead. She pulled away with a small smile this time, making Killian smile.

"Where to, Princess?"

"I think I've an idea." She grinned, pulling him off the bed.

"I haven't shown you the gardens yet, have I?" Emma smiled.

"You have not." Killian grinned, laughing as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the gates. He watched her as the two ran through the gardens, neither paying attention to the flowers and foliage around them. They were too in love to focus on anything else.

* * *

"This is my favorite part of the whole grounds." Emma admitted, slowing her pace as they reached a meadow.

The grass was impossibly green, and nearly as high as the top of Killian's boots. Emma grasped his hand a little tighter and brought him to the single oak tree in the center of it all, lying down against it and prompting Killian to do the same. He sat carefully, trying not to sit on her dress.

"It's a lovely day." He smiled, shedding his jacket, "Perfect for spending it with you."

Emma smiled, leaning against him as he finally sprawled out. He wrapped an arm around her, looking up into the thick branches.

"I could not imagine doing this with anyone but you, Lieutenant." Emma smiled.

"You like that title, don't you?"

"Just as you like 'Princess'." Emma teased, making him raise his brows and tilt his head in agreement.

"I suppose you're right, love." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I used to come out here with my mother when I was younger, and she would call animals... I used to love it."

"Has that changed?"

"As I grew up, yes." Emma replied, hiding a smile, "But, do you know what my favorite thing to do out here is?"

"I can't possibly imagine."

"Dancing." Emma grinned, rising from the tree and starting to spin in circles. Killian pulled himself up, catching her in his arms and lifting her with a laugh. He set her down and she continued her circles around him, their eyes never really leaving each other's.

"Loosen up, sailor!" Emma teased, causing Killian to roll his eyes with a smile as he started dancing with less care. He laughed as Emma lifted her skirt and danced freely, her hair and body seemingly moving with the wind. He linked his arm through the crook for her elbow, spinning with her as they laughed and danced without any inhibitions.

"This is what princesses do for enjoyment?"

"I don't know if all princesses do, but I certainly do!" Emma laughed, tossing her head back and releasing his arm before twirling out. Her dress took a moment to settle, her bodice moving quickly as she tried to catch a breath. Killian took a step forward, setting his hands on her waist and tugging her closer.

"I love you." Emma smiled up to her lieutenant.

"I love you, too, Emma." Killian grinned.

"Ready for another bout?" Emma beamed, nearly bouncing in place.

"Of course, love." Killian chuckled, "Lead the way!"

The lieutenant and the princess danced until they were huffing & puffing from laughing so hard. They finally reclined against the tree, their tree, bodies pressed together as if they were bound by nature.

"So, not to bring the tone down, but how exactly are you planning to make your parents accept us?" Killian asked, combing through her curls. Emma sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"You've saved me on two occasions. Hopefully they'll come to their senses." Emma spoke with an easy smile.

"Aye, I suppose that's true." Killian replied.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We slept through dinner." Emma giggled, making Killian chuckle.

"Oh well."

"Are you hungry, Lieutenant?"

"Only if you are."

"Of course I am. It's been a long day." She smiled, rising to her feet and holding her well arm out for Killian. He laughed and allowed her to help him to his own feet, holding onto her hand as he walked beside her.

"Aye, it has been. But, I've loved that I have spent every moment of it with you." Killian smiled, nudging her a little as they walked back towards the palace.

"For a sailor, you are incredibly sappy." Emma giggled.

"Only for you, my love." Killian grinned, dropping his lips to the top of her head.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, it was time for them to part ways. Killian hated leaving her, but he knew he'd see her again the next morning.

Killian couldn't keep the smile off his face as he started making his way back to the ship. His mind was solely focused on Emma, the princess who had stolen his heart. With his focus on that, a shady figure appearing in front of him was surprising to say the least.

"God, you scared me." Killian sighed, one hand on his chest, the other on his sword.

"Good, dearie!" The man laughed.

"Hey, you're the man from the shop." Killian said, narrowing his eyes.

"That I am." The man spoke in his creepy, high-pitched voice, "We made a deal."

"I signed a paper..." Killian spoke in a confused tone.

"Yes, and that paper bound your heart, to me."

"What?" Killian breathed.

"Your heart belongs to my control."

"Who are you?" Killian asked, pulling his sword from his belt.

"I wouldn't do that, dearie." He smiled, then bowed, one foot pointed straight, "Rumplestiltskin."

"I don't want to keep this deal, my heart belongs to someone else-"

"In theory," Rumplestiltskin replied, "She does not physically have it."

"What are you going on about?" Killian asked, tightening his grip on his sword. Before he could react, the man had plunged his hand into Killian's chest, pulling out a glowing heart. His heart. Killian gasped at it, looking to the man.

"You have two options, dearie." The man said, "Give me your heart, or give me your life."

"If taking my heart means I can no longer love my Emma, then just kill me."

"Kill you? No, no, no, that's much too messy." He replied, sticking Killian's heart back into his chest. Killian finally gasped for air, closing his eyes.

"You're a monster." Killian growled.

"What will it be?" He smirked.

"Don't take my heart, please." Killian pleaded, still looking at the sickly looking man from under his furrowed brows.

"Drink this, then." Rumplestiltskin said, presenting a small flask, "You will not feel a thing."

"And, you won't do anything to harm my Emma?"

"Not a thing." He spoke, his hands out to his sides. Killian drank it all in one go, and the effects immediately kicked in.

"What is this?" Killian asked, dropping the flask as he felt his body going numb.

"Goodnight!" The man exclaimed, emitting a creepy laugh before disappearing. Killian felt like he was being dragged to the bottom of the ocean, his eyes closing slowly, knowing that his Emma was safe.

"Emma." He breathed as his eyes fully closed.


	9. You Saved Me

_A/N: I'm sorry! I really am! Please don't hate me. I promise, everything will be okay, it'll go back to normal-ish. Just shh and read!_

_While I wrote this, I listened to 'I See The Light' from Tangled, 'Once Upon A Dream' by Lana Del Rey, & 'Kiss The Rain' by Yiruma. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma sighed as she laid her head on her crossed arms. She had been sitting on her balcony day-in and day-out, waiting for Killian to come back.

"Emma?" Her father's voice asked. She turned her head to see him, giving him a sad smile.

"It's been three days, Father... I don't know if he's coming back."

"What do I always tell you about true love?" Charming asked, walking over and resting his arms around his daughter, caressing the back of her head in his hand.

"Something feels wrong." Emma sighed.

"Please don't go look for him, Emma. You could get hurt again."

"I won't."

"I'll send a search party out for him tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry, okay?" Charming asked, to which Emma nodded, "I'll let you be."

Emma nodded, smiling a little when Charming pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She continued to look out over the kingdom, trying to figure out where Killian was. She thought it was odd that he would leave without saying goodbye, and she could still see the Jewel of the Realm docked at the port.

That's when she realized she had to do something.

So, she hurried to her closet, pulling out her riding outfit and slipping out of her dress. She quickly dressed herself, then tugged on her riding boots and took off down the hall.

She ran straight for the stables, hiding a few times from guards. After pausing behind a pillar for a few moments, she tiptoed towards her horse's pen, smiling and petting him as she threw on his saddle and pulled herself onto his back.

"C'mon, boy," Emma spoke firmly, "We've got a lieutenant to save."

The horse darted towards the fields, in the general direction of where Killian usually goes to get back to his ship. She rode along the edge of the woods, searching for any sign of him. She stopped her horse when she saw Killian's hat lying on the ground. Emma lept from her horse, tears threatening as she picked up the lieutenant's hat. She held it to her chest, looking around for any sign of him.

"Killian?" She asked, taking her horse's reigns and leading him forward. There wasn't any further trace of him until she found him lying a few feet away.

"Killian!" She screamed, tears forcing their way out of her eyes. She fell at his side, her hands immediately searching his neck for a pulse. He was definitely still alive.

"Killian, please, wake up!" Emma cried, "Someone, please help!"

Her horse fled at her yelling, causing her to cry harder.

"Killian, come back to me." Emma whispered, setting her hand on the side of his face, "I love you."

Emma sat by his side for what seemed like forever when she heard her father's voice.

"Emma!" He shouted, "What did I tell you?"

She sat up, only to be caught in her father's arms.

"I can't wake him, Father." Emma sobbed.

"Sh... We'll bring him back to the palace, okay? The nurses there will take care of him."

"I can't lose him."

"I know, Emma, I know." Charming whispered.

"I kissed him and he still didn't wake up. I don't know what's wrong."

"Sometimes... Sometimes it's too late." Charming replied, "For now, I need to get more help."

* * *

After they brought Killian back to the palace, nurses buzzed around him, concluding that it was a strong sleeping curse.

"He'll need something absolutely incredible to save him." Doc spoke softly, making Emma clasp her hand over her mouth and turn into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Doc." Charming whispered, holding Emma tight.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"The nurses are doing everything they can, Em."

"I can't lose him, I can't."

"I know, Emma." Charming whispered, "We'll figure out what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that he's not waking up." Emma sobbed.

"Why don't you go rest for a little while, sweetheart? You're incredibly stressed out."

Emma nodded, leaving her father's arms and walking towards her room. She couldn't help but stop by the infirmary to see him. He laid on the bed, perfectly still, donning a stark white uniform. Emma knew what that meant, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She walked slowly over to his bedside, bending down beside him.

"Killian, I am so sorry." Emma whispered, taking his hand, "I never wanted to see you hurt. I never meant for this to happen. I'll find whoever did this, and... Who am I kidding?"

She sighed and set her head on his chest, tears flowing at the gentle rise and fall of his breaths.

"I don't know how to save you, Killian. But, I know I have to." Emma whispered, "I'll save you."

Sitting up straighter and looking at his peaceful sleeping expression, Emma decided she needed to do something drastic to wake him.

"Killian, you're the first person I've ever loved. You're the first that has truly loved me. Without you, I'm just another princess, another girl. But, I need you, Killian. I need you to be my savior when I fall, I need you to be my hero, I need your love. You have this way about you that screams 'adventurer', instead of simply 'lieutenant'. I want to go with you to far away places, I want to explore everything with you-and I still can. Please, please, Killian. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world, anything I could ever dream of. Come back to me, please."

She leaned over him, hesitating to press her lips to his. She was afraid of him not waking, of him staying in this state of living death forever. The room was absolutely silent, aside from their breathing just as Emma pressed her lips to his.

When she did, it felt like fireworks, like a rush of magic exploded from their lips. Tears started falling from her eyes as Killian's hand moved up to hold her head closer as she tugged away.

"Killian." She breathed, setting her head on his chest.

"You saved me." He spoke in a tired tone, a smile gracing his features.

"I saved you." She smiled, letting a small laugh escape her lips as he sat up and pulled her close, "I love you, Killian, I thought I lost you."

"Never, love." Killian whispered in response, holding her closer, "I love you, too, Emma."

"What was—Lieutenant?" Charming asked, prompting him and Emma to pull out of their hug.

"It worked, Father, it worked!" Emma beamed. Charming simply smiled, knowing that this was the right man for Emma, whether he liked it or not (he really did, deep down).

"It's good to have you back, Killian."

"It's good to be back." Killian sighed, "How long was I sleeping?"

"Three days." Emma said, brushing back some of his hair.

"Three days?"

"I thought you had left me." Emma whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Charming spoke carefully, backing out of the room.

"Why on Earth would I do that, love?"

"I don't know, but you weren't coming back, and... I thought you had given up."

"On you? Never." Killian smiled, "Savior."

"Is that my nickname now?" Emma smiled.

"It may just have to be." Killian grinned, causing Emma to lean into him again. She had to feel the warmth of his body around her again.

"How did you find me?" Killian asked.

"I don't know. True love, I suppose." Emma said, causing Killian to tug away and smile, pressing his lips to hers without missing a beat.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Emma smiled, leaning her forehead against his.

"You know what this means, do you not?" Killian asked, chuckling at her confused expression, "We're True Love, Emma."

She couldn't even try to stop herself as she flung her arms around him, nestling her head in the indent of his neck.

"We are, aren't we?" She laughed.

"We should celebrate." Killian suggested.

"And how should we celebrate, Killian?"

"I think I've got the perfect idea." Killian smirked.

Killian Jones had a plan.

* * *

"Killian, where are we going?" Emma laughed as Killian dragged her through the forest. It was later that evening, and Emma had convinced her parents to allow her to go out with Killian. He had left during the day to go speak with Liam, so Emma missed him.

"I can't tell you, love. You have to be patient." Killian smiled.

"I can't be when you look that excited." Emma smiled, "C'mon, just tell me!"

"Just wait, love." Killian smiled, stopping in his place and turning to her, "Close your eyes."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Just close them. I'll lead you in the right direction." Killian grinned. Emma giggled and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Killian's hand as he started walking again.

"I'm hoping you have never been to this part of the forest before."

"I've grown up here, Killian, I'm sure I know every-"

"Open your eyes, love."

Emma cautiously opened her eyes to see a multitude of things, each registering differently. First, there was a beautiful, small waterfall that trickled into a stream. There was bright green grass surrounding it, with a small blanket laid over the incredibly plush grass. Candles were lit along the blanket, along with flower petals.

"Are you hungry, love?" Killian asked with a smile, leading her to the blanket. She sat down carefully, still glancing around in awe.

"You did this?"

"With help from Liam and the crew, but yes." Killian chuckled, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Do I even want to ask what you have?"

"It's not much," Killian replied, opening the basket that had been set on the blanket and revealing a bottle of wine and some fresh bread, "But, we aren't staying here long."

"What?" Emma giggled, "Killian, what is going on?"

"Just be patient, love." Killian chuckled, opening the wine bottle and pouring two glasses. He handed one to Emma, making her giggle as he lifted his.

"To True Love." He grinned. Emma laughed harder as she clinked her glass against his, then bringing it to her lips. She kept his gaze as she drank, smiling when she set it down.

"You're ridiculous."

"That's a word for it, I suppose." Killian smiled, setting his hand on hers, "Do you at least like it?"

"Like it? Oh, Killian, I adore all of this. You are absolutely crazy for setting all of this up." Emma grinned, leaning on his side, "I love it."

"I'm glad." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I hate to ruin the moment, but… you know I thought I'd lost you, right?" Emma asked, tugging away a little.

"You know I would never let that happen."

"You weren't waking up, Killian." Emma spoke softly, "I… I didn't know what to do."

"Well, whatever you did was right—you brought me back."

"You came back to me." Emma whispered, leaning forward to press her lips against his. She finally found a home for her heart.


End file.
